Be Mine
by booklover1947
Summary: Tired of being alone, Lucy decides to tell her crush who she feels about him. It's all the more help that its Valentines day! Don't forget to R&R


_'I can do this!' _The thought was chanted as Lucy opened the doors of the guild. It was Valentines Day and she mustered up all of her courage for today. Dodging a chair, the celestial mage looked around the room. Decorating it was everything pink, red and white, the festive colors for the holiday. Looking around, she found the man of her affections and promptly sighed, as he and Natsu were in the middle of a guild-wide brawl.

Walking over to the bar, Lucy maneuvered around the chaos to take a seat on her stool. Coming over to her was the barmaid, who's eyes had turned into hearts at the break of dawn. Not that Lucy needed to know that. Mira smiled at the blonde in greeting before pulling out a strawberry smoothie. Nodding in thanks, Lucy put on a cheery smile.

"Good morning Mira, how are you today?" Lucy asked, putting the straw in her mouth and taking a sip, moaning at the taste.

Giggling at the sound, Mira replied. "Good morning Lucy, I'm great today. Oh all the couples and babies to be!"

Rolling her eyes at the fawning Mira began, Lucy turned in her seat and watched as Elfman was thrown at Erza, destroying her precious cake. She winced as the demonic woman raged and broke up the brawl. Lucy chuckled at Natsu, as he didn't notice the heavy aura and yelled at everyone, saying they were 'wimps at backing off from his awesome power!' before getting smashed under Erza's fist.

Lucy watched as everyone went back to what they were doing earlier. She blindly reached a hand in her bag, feeling for the small box inside. Getting up, Lucy excused herself from Mira and began making her way over to her crush. Walking over to the table he was sitting at, Lucy smiled as he looked over to her, a small grin on his face. She sat beside him, heart thundering in her ears.

"Hello Gray." She said.

"Hey Luce. What's up?" He questioned, unconsciously ridding himself of his shirt.

Coughing lightly, Lucy pointed out his missing clothing, giggling as he scrambled to get it back on. Blushing lightly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the box, settling it on the table in front of her. Gray glanced at the box, raising a brow at Lucy. Gulping, she slowly slid it over to him.

She tore her gaze away from him shyly, "Uhh, H-hap-py V-valentines, Gray." She stuttered out.

Looking away from Lucy's red face, Gray stared at the little box. It was wrapped in red paper with a pink bow on top. Hiding underneath the bow was a white card, which he opened and read. _'Be mine?'_ was written in fancy handwritting, which he easily identified as Lucy's.

Slowly a grin made it's way to his face. Turning to the blonde, he brought a hand to her chin and moved her face towards him. Smiling down at her, he watched as her cheeks turned redder and a small smile made it's way to her face. Bringing her close, he whispered, "Why didn't you ask sooner?" before his lips came crashing down on hers.

Stunned, Lucy hesitated before leaping into the action. Bringing a hand up to tug at his hair while both of his hands went to her waist, lifting her and placing her sideways in his lap. Lucy gasped feeling Gray run his tongue over her bottom lip, giving him accidental entry, not that she didn't enjoy it. Their battle for dominance was broken at the need for air, although if anyone asked, Gray was winning. As they parted, and they became aware that they weren't the only people on Earthland, sounds of cheering, yells and Mira's fangirling hit them like a title wave. They both blushed profusely as stares from all members burned into their skulls.

Gray, coming back from the embarrassment, looked at Lucy. Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "I love you, Lucy. Happy Valentines."

Shivering as his lips ghosted the shell of her ear, Lucy blushed at what he said. Smiling, she faced him. "I love you too, Gray." She said as she tugged him down for another kiss, ignoring the rest of the world.

* * *

**I know it's a day late but I really wanted to write a Valentines Day story. So here it is!**

**R&amp;R**

**Bye Lovelies! xoxo**


End file.
